


Tris’ Stranger Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tris is in happy relationship with Tobias, but when Tris goes on Christina's bachelorette party, things don't go quite according to plan...Modern day AU - Rated E for explicit content and swearing.
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my sister Ivy for helping me write this!

“I hate him!”

Tris Prior managed not to roll her eyes at the dramatic assertion, delivered with all he exuberance of a seasoned actress on a daytime soap.

“You don’t mean that,” said Tris mildly, stabbing a piece of papaya with her sweet little fruit fork and taking a moment to relish the juicy sweetness that burst with flavour in her mouth.

Tris believed in enjoying everything every minute brought, and a perfect piece of papaya deserved to be enjoyed completely. She believed in making the most of every moment, so she supposed she could understand how Christina swung from one extreme to the other like a pendulum. It was her version of living life to the fullest.

But sometimes, Tris did wish her best friend would grow up a bit and stop treated every relationship like it belonged in a high school drama.

Tris thought, after two years together, you’d expect a couple to stop screaming ‘I hate him/her!’ After every little fight.

Maybe they enjoyed making up, but in that case, did they have to bring their friends into it?

“I do! I mean it. He doesn’t appreciate me. He forgot our anniversary.”

Tris almost didn’t manage to stop the eye-roll this time.

“Which anniversary?”

“The anniversary of our first fancy dinner date.”

Tris sighed. She really couldn’t help it.

Christina had about twenty anniversaries, and Tris knew that she would never have been able to keep track of them. She didn’t blame Will for not being able to, either.

“Come on, Chris, are you made about that? Seriously, you had another anniversary two weeks ago! I don’t even know how you keep track of it all, let alone expect him to keep track of it, too.”

Christina pouted and Tris had to grin.

It was no wonder Will put up with all of the drama. Christina was a knockout.

She was tall, slim, brunette, brown-eyed and beautiful, and had a way of getting tanned perfectly that Tris had always admitted frankly to being jealous of, candidly.

Tris was less tall, although slim and better endowed in the curves department. But Tris was a blonde, with pale skin, large brown eyes, and had a way of getting burnt before she got tanned.

Even when they were sitting in the shade, under an umbrella, by a poolside and having a lazy afternoon with drinks and snacks because they’d both had hard weeks at work, Tris had first slathered on sunscreen. She was wearing a hat, and she had a scarf around her shoulders, defeated the point of the lovely bright summer dress that was meant to show off her toned shoulders.

Christina was in a sleeveless blouse and casual shorts and looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

Together, they made quite a picture, and they both knew it. Both women were used to the attention. It had become second nature to acknowledge an ignore, putting themselves in a little bubble of their own.

“He did book us a honeymoon suite and go all out on it for that anniversary...”

Christina’s admission made Tris chuckle.

“Honestly, the two of you can be so silly. You’re so obsessed with each other.”

Christina grinned. That was an old line.

“You and Tobias could do with some more obsession. I don’t think you’d even care if he went out and flirted with some woman!”

Tris laughed, long and hearty.

“He’d come back and tell me about it, and then we would have great sex. Even better sex if I whisper a few things I’d like to do to the woman in question.”

Christina’s grin widened.

Despite their similar philosophies in life, the two of them were almost as different as chalk and cheese. Maybe that was why they were such wonderful friends.

“Will would end up getting he face scratched off. Anyway, I expect him to get me something sparkly to make up o ratios. I know, too many anniversaries, but I fed them all into his calendar myself, so he has no excuse.”

Tris shrugged.

He always gets you something sparkly. Those earrings, that was for when he held a woman’s hand for too long after meeting her, wasn’t it?”

Christina nodded smugly.

“He hasn’t done it since. Neither have I given a full-body hug to a strange man, and he loves the tablet I got him for that last time, so it isn’t like I’m the only possessive one.”

That was true, thought Tris. Chris and Will were perfect for each other. Nobody else could put up with that level of possessive obsession.

Tris loved how she and Tobias had a mature relationship built on open communication and understanding.

But there were times when she wondered if there was something to be said for all that passion in Christina’s life. Especially because Tris knew that Christina and Will sometimes fought just because making up could be so much fun.

Tris closed her eyes for a moment and considered what she was feeling. Was that a seed of discontent? Was she not completely satisfied with Tobias?

No, that was silly. She and Tobias were made for each other. Since the moment they meant two years ago - God, she had only been eighteen, it seemed so young now - it had been obvious to everybody that they were meant for each other.

They fit perfectly, but they weren’t two halves of a whole. They were two wholes who enjoyed and loved each other, with all their quirks.

Horses for courses, she reminded herself as the conversation turned to other things - Tori had just broken up with her boyfriend and needed cheering up.

By the one they said goodbye, Tris’ usual good nature had returned.

She was happy. Interesting times weren’t always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

“You look happy.” 

Tris grinned at Tobias as they sat at the cozy kitchen table. 

“Of course I am. You cooked!” 

Tobias chuckled. 

“You won’t be so happy when I tell you that you’ve got to do the washing up.” 

Tris wrinkled her nose but had to concede that that was fair enough. 

“All right, but you’ll pack up the leftovers for lunch.” 

“Deal.” 

Tris sat back and admired how the soft lighting made Tobias’ hair look almost bronze. He didn’t like being told so - he thought his hair was girly, for some strange reason - but Tris liked it. 

He was quite tall, almost a head taller than Tris. He had the kind of bone structure that would age well, and his dark blue eyes would twinkle appealingly even when he had wrinkles. 

Tris knew that she and Tobias were meant to be together. They were meant to least. She wanted them to grow old together. 

“You’re looking particularly smug today,” said Tobias, breaking into her thoughts. 

Tris grinned. 

“I’m feeling pretty smug. You know I always do after I meet Chris. I love her, but she is such a drama queen! She hated Will today because he forgot an anniversary.” 

“Another one?” 

Tobias sounded amused, as well he should’ve been. 

“Oh yeah, there are about two dozen of them. At least.But you know how they are. You know, it’s very odd that somebody as essentially level-headed as Chris is like that in a relationship!” 

Tobias shrugged. 

“Will likes making extravagant gestures. I guess it works in a way, but I wouldn’t think that that kind of energy can be sustained. Do you think?” 

This was dangerously close to gossiping about her best friend. But Tobias was her partner. There were no secrets from partners. 

“That’s why Chris’ relationships always burn out, I guess. How the hell do you remember so many anniversaries? And fight so vehemently? It’s just about impossible.” 

Tobias grinned. 

“Maybe we should try it. What do you think?” 

Tris’ brow wrinkled in a frown. 

“What? More anniversaries? We have the one - the day we moved in together. I think that’s good enough, don’t you? I like our way - whatever the previous big milestone is, that’s the big anniversary. Everything else is just a reference to measure time.” 

Tobias nodded. 

“Very practical, my love. But I was thinking about the fighting. And the making up. That does sound interesting.” 

Tris grinned. 

“Really? They fight over jealously a lot...” 

Tobias leaned forward, that gleam she recognised very well in his eyes. 

“The waiter at the pool was cute today. And the bartender... He have me his number. Slipped it across to me, along with a free drink.” 

Tobias grinned. 

“Really? And what did you do to get that free drink?” 

Tris sat back and pretended to check her nails. 

“I might’ve had a wardrobe malfunction,” she said casually. 

“How much did your wardrobe malfunction?” 

She could see his mind working. This wasn’t going to be a fight. 

It was going to be something far more interesting. 

“Well... The scarf came off, and I don’t even know how, but the strap of my dress slid down my shoulder, too.” 

Tris glanced down at herself and was glad that she had changed out of her workout clothes for dinner, even if they were eating in the kitchen. There was wine and candlelight, and there was Tobias, obviously in the mood for some action. 

Well, she could always be in the mood for action. 

“What else slid down?” 

Tris sat back and slowly started unbuttoned the long shirt she had pulled on. The soft silk of it whispered against her skin as she slid her fingers under the fabric and gently slid the button from the whole, making a sensual show out of it. 

“Well...” 

Tris let that hang in the air for a long moment as she unbuttoned the shirt all the way down. 

“He was very cute. All this curly dark hair, and nice abs...” 

“When did you see his abs?” 

Tris bit her lip as if she’d said something she shouldn’t have. 

“Oops. I guess I should’ve mentioned that he was shirtless. He was waiting at the pool...” 

“So did you give him a bit of a show, Tris?” 

Tris smiled as she spread the shirt open and exposed her breasts. 

“Maybe I did. Do you like thinking of that? Do you like knowing that I might have let my dress slip down a bit too far and given him a peek of my breast? Maybe even a glimpse of my nipple?” 

Tris’ foot stirred until her toes found Tobias’ bare feet, and started making that slow, seductive journey up his leg. 

She smiled as his eyes darkened with desire as she slipped her foot up his knee, up his thigh firmly, and finally found its mark at his crotch. 

“You like that, don’t you? You like thinking that maybe I let the cute waiter at the pool get a glimpse of my nipple. Maybe I let my dress fall - you know, accidentally - and he brushed a hand against my breast. Maybe I moved into his hand until he touched me, and I told him that it felt nice.” 

Tris could feel him get harder as she said that. 

“Fuck, Tris. I want you,” he gasped. 

Getting up, Tris let the silk shirt fall to the floor and stood there, naked, letting him look at her. 

She knew she looked good. 

“Then why don’t you come to the bedroom and take me?” She suggested and turned around to walk away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear all, 

It’s been a long time since I have updated on this account, by my estimate around a few months. I have made the decision to close this account down and orphan this work as I have found that I have no real motivation to continue writing. I am also taking important exams this year, and I would like to focus on my academic work. I’m so sorry for anyone who wanted and expected more of my writing. 

With love, 

Imogen


End file.
